1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door system for utility vehicles such as fork-lift trucks, tractors, construction machines, agricultural machines and municipal (or public utility) vehicles. In particular, the system consists of a frame forming the cab or canopy protecting the driver, and a door within the frame that pivots on hinges.
2. The Prior Art
Typically with such utility vehicles, a door is inserted on the side of the cab or canopy allowing the driver to get into and out of the driver's cabin. The door is usually a steel door and has a steel plate containing flat iron elements and angles as well as ducts for the lock and hinge system. The significant drawback of this known design is that it is expensive to manufacture.